Nathan Adams (Yo-kai Ice)
Nathan Adams (Japanese:天野景太 Amano Kēta) Is an 8 year old human/Yo-kai Hybrid and a main protagonist of Yo-kai Ice he is Rank-S Ice Attribute of the Majestic Tribe like his mother Dutch-Ice. Physical Traits Nathan is a Human/Yo-kai with teal eyes, blue hair, blue markings on his eyes and four head, blue borzoi dog ears and tail, and his mother's teeth, and with his Blue hair worn with three large white spikes that resemblance cowlicks and a small amount of hair sticks down at his neck (Just like the Original Nathan). He wears dark blue t shirt with white snowflake on it's body with some on each shoulder. He wears blue jean shorts, and black sandals. Personality Nathan is a fun kid. He is very playful, but he can be scared sometime when someone (Like General Claw) Tries to kill him. But he is brave in battle. Relatives Aaron Adams Aaron is Nate's Father Dutch-Ice Dutch-Ice is a Rank-S Ice Attribute Yo-kai and Nate's mother. She breastfeeds him sometimes and paint pictures of her son naked along with Aaron. Lupeblaze Lupeblaze is a Rank-R Fire Attribute timber wolf Yo-kai, and a second father to Nate. While his other father Aaron is at work. Hushky and Rushky Hushky and Rushky are Rank-H Drain husky dog Yo-kai, Hushky is Nate's Adopted uncle while his sister Rushky is Nate's adopted aunt. Glacier Glacier is a Rank-D Ice Attribute Polar Bear Yo-kai and a second mother to Nate. Madame Blizzard Madame Blizzard is a Rank-S Ice Attribute Yo-kai and Nate's adopted aunt. Relationships Jerry When he, Katie, and Sarah, Hailey first met Nate, they were shocked at first along with Kitty Lightingkat and her minions. But he's friends with Nate now. Sarah When she, Katie, Hailey, and Jerry first met Nate, they were shocked at first along with Kitty Lightingkat and her minions. But she's friends with Nate now. Katie When she, Sarah, Hailey, and Jerry first met Nate, they were Shocked at first along with Kitty Lightingkat and her minions. But she's friends with Nate now. Hailey When she, Katie, Sarah,and Jerry first met Nate, they were Shocked at first along with Kitty Lightingkat and her minions. But she's friends with Nate now. Whisper, Jibanyan, Kyubi, Tomnyan, and USApyon When they first saw Nate the human/yo-kai hybrid, they were Shocked, but they're friends with him. Abilities and Powers He has Ice powers and he has a sense of smell like his mother Trivia He is similar to is alternate counterpart from Son Of Yo-kai * Both are Rank-S Yo-kai Hybrids * They sneak out of home to explore springale, and they exposed themselves to save their friends, and they were later grounded for sneaking out. * They've been asked by both Whisper and Jibanyan He's Similar to Elsa from Disney's Frozen. They stated that the cold never bothers them, due to the fact that they have ice powers. Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Yo-kai Ice Category:Nathan Adams Category:Rank-S Yo-Kai Category:Human/Yo-Kai Hybrids Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Fanmade Yo-Kai Category:Male Characters Category:Majestic Tribe